La reina Hinata
by Laso
Summary: Por orden del rey. Todas las mujeres mayores de quince años son llamadas al palacio del príncipe heredero, donde el príncipe Sai escogerá entre todas las damas a su futura esposa y la princesa heredera.


**La reina Hinata**

_Sofía Cuevas_

Ese día sería la primera vez que Hinata saldría con Naruto. El rubio era un soldado, mejor amigo del príncipe heredero Sai y prometido de Sakura, la hija de un ministro; por eso, aunque fuera solo una vez, Hinata deseaba salir con Naruto un rato, en lo más parecido a lo que ella llamaría una cita.

Ese amor era imposible, le habían dicho, pero a Hinata no le importaba si nunca sería correspondida, solo quería pasar un rato con la persona que amaba.

Aún así, sus planes fueron estropeados cuando todas las mujeres del reino fueron llamadas por el actual rey y muchas se sorprendieron de que, a pesar de ser de clase baja, podrían tener la oportunidad de cumplir con la orden que el rey había impuesto:

_Por orden del rey. Todas las mujeres mayores de quince años son llamadas al palacio del príncipe heredero, donde el príncipe Sai escogerá entre todas las damas a su futura esposa y la princesa heredera._

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todas comenzaron a asistir, buscando sus mejores ropas, pero muchas solo tenían trapos viejos y gastados mientras que otras estaban seguras de ser escogidas por sus ropas.

Hinata no quería ir y, si no hubiera sido por su padre, no hubiera ido. Pero el Ministro era muy estricto y no aceptaría una falta así de parte de ni una de sus dos hijas.

Su objetivo no era convertir a una u otra en la reina, pero se negaba a desobedecer una orden del rey.

—Se pondrán sus mejores ropas —ordenó más a las sirvientas que a sus hijas—. Sean respetuosas y no cometan ni una falla.

—Sí, señor.

Hinata estaba triste. Fue obligada a vestir un precioso vestido con adornos sutiles pero de nada le servía si no era vista así por Naruto, la persona a quien amaba y esperaba siempre complacerlo.

No tuvo tiempo de llorar. Su hermana y ella salieron de su mansión y fueron llevadas en una carrosa.

Cuando llegaron Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa, temblaba y tartamudeaba más de lo normal por lo que evitó decir más de lo necesario.

Ambas hermanas entraron al palacio y se encontraron en un enorme salón donde todas habían sido reunidas, al fondo divisaron al rey sentado al lado de su hijo Sai.

Estuvieron un rato más esperando a que algo pasara, entonces el rey se levantó y todas guardaron completo silencio.

—Las he hecho llamar a causa de mi hijo —hizo una pausa corta, observando a cada una de las que estaban ahí—. Él se ha negado a casarse con la prometida que ya tenía establecida y hemos llegado a un acuerdo a causa de que él piensa que no es justo librar a todas las mujeres del reino del poder convertirse en la próxima reina.

Esta vez fue una pausa más larga y la mayoría de las jóvenes sonrieron, Sai se mantenía serio ante todo. Lo que su padre había dicho era verdad, antes se había negado a casarse con la mujer que le habían dicho, simplemente porque le causaba un profundo dolor de cabeza pero no podría decirle eso a su padre así que terminó por dejar que hicieran un trato: Sai elegiría a al menos cinco mujeres lo suficientemente aptas para ser su esposa y, en consecuencia, la futura reina; después el rey aprobaría a quien creía mejor y, si eran más de una, Sai podría tomar la decisión final.

—Ahora —volvió a hablar el rey—. Cada una de ustedes será llamada al centro del salón y el príncipe heredero les hará solo una pregunta, ustedes pueden contestar como mejor les parezca.

Al escuchar su nombre, cada una de las damas fue pasando. Varias parecían nerviosas pero había otras que lograban ocultar eso con sonrisas encantadoras.

Sai, por otro lado, se veía cada vez más aburrido y ponía menos empeño en realizar la pregunta, aunque de vez en cuando una que otra mujer le llamó la atención pero terminó decepcionado a causa de más de la mitad.

—Hyuuga Hanabi.

Hinata dio un salto. Después de su hermana sería su turno y sus piernas temblaban bajo la tela de su vestido. Estaba muy asustada de ofender al rey o de que todos pensaran mal de ella. Incluso siempre le había asustado estar cerca del príncipe heredero a quien el rey a veces llevaba a las cenas que realizaba su padre, el ministro.

—Hyuuga Hinata.

Su corazón se detuvo: se había olvidado que era su turno. Ni si quiera había escuchado la pregunta que le habían hecho a su hermana, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello ya que, casi inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar al frente.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y se paró en medio de la sala, para después sentarse en una silla que estaba ahí y que no había visto hasta ese momento.

El silencio continuó, todos atentos al príncipe heredero, pero evitando mirarlo por mucho tiempo pues eso sería una total grosería.

Hinata continuaba con la cabeza baja, escuchando solo el sonido de su corazón.

Frente a ella, Sai la observó con un poco de interés pensando que sería interesante preguntarle algo que la hiciera ponerse nerviosa aún más. Odiaba ese tipo de persona indecisa y verla en problemas sería divertido.

Por un momento pensó que eso no sería muy cortés de su parte y mucho menos maduro, pero ignoró ese hecho y pensó en la pregunta.

_¿Por qué quiere casarse conmigo? _Era la que ya había hecho a la mayoría de las que pasaban y todas terminaban respondiendo casi lo mismo.

_¿Por qué quieres convertirte en la reina?_ Fue la segunda pregunta que cruzó su mente, pero al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la chica se hizo una pregunta aún mayor. _¿Por qué, si parece estar tan nerviosa, decidió venir aquí?_

La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza y Sai se dio cuenta. Entonces sonrió, decidiendo que sí quería escuchar alguna buena respuesta.

—Hyuuga Hinata —habló con claridad, como lo había hecho con las demás candidatas.

Hinata se asustó al escuchar su nombre y levantó la cabeza por un segundo para después volverla a bajar con rapidez.

—Señorita, ¿qué debo hacer para que se case conmigo?

Silencio.

Un silencio como nunca había sido presenciado. Nadie parecía atreverse si quiera a respirar.

_¿Acaso estaba diciendo que había escogido a esa mujer como esposa?_

Algunas se pusieron celosas y la fulminaron con la mirada, otras que eran más listas solo se quedaron calladas (¿por qué querrían ser enemigas de la futura reina?) y otras más se sintieron tristes.

Hinata, por otro lado, se había quedado en completo shock, sin saber cómo responder la pregunta. Sentía la mirada de todos en su nuca y deseó nunca haber ido al lugar. Si tan solo se hubiera ido a la primer y última cita que podría tener con Naruto...

Pero estaba ahí y el príncipe heredero continuaba esperando una respuesta. No lo sabía, pero también estaba sonriendo al ver en el aprieto en que la había puesto.

Después de unos segundos pensó que había sido suficiente tortura por lo que abrió la boca para cambiar la pregunta, pero Hinata fue la primera en hablar.

—S-si... —dijo insegura, levantando un poco la mirada, seguía temblando y se sintió más nerviosa cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Sai quien levantó una ceja, expectante—. Si el- el príncipe here-redero me promete darme su... su pertenencia más valiosa...

Todos se sorprendieron incluso más que cuando el príncipe realizó la pregunta. Sai sonrió divertido, nunca se había entretenido así antes.

—¡Bien! —se levantó de su silla y sus manos estiradas señalaron el lugar—. Te ofrezco todas las tierras del reino.

Algunas mujeres dieron un grito, otras inhalaron con fuerza. Hinata solo lo observó, primero seria, pero después negó mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

—No —dijo con toda la fuerza que tuvo—. Con todo respeto, sería muy feliz de adquirir todas las tierras del reino, pero usted no podría dármelas.

Sai arrugó el ceño pero continuó sonriendo, esperando que Hinata continuara.

—Usted no puede darme todas las tierras del reino, porque no le pertenecen.

—¡Insolente!

El rey se levantó furioso y el salón antes en completo silencio rompió en gritos, la mayoría debatiendo lo grosera que la chica había sido al responder de esa forma al príncipe heredero.

Hinata se asustó, sabía que no había tenido que responder aquello, pero solo estaba mostrando su punto de vista, aunque en ese tiempo el punto de vista de una mujer no era bien recibido, mucho menos de esa forma.

El rey ordenó a los soldados que la sacaran de inmediato de ahí pues sería decapitada, Hinata se asustó pero se quedó sentada, aún temblando. El ruido aturdía sus oídos, pero todo quedó en silencio cuando el príncipe heredero gritó otra orden.

—¡Esperen! Me gustaría escuchar más sobre lo que ha dicho esta joven.

Volteó a su padre y le dijo algo en silencio, él no parecía muy convencido pero siempre se había distinguido por su paciencia por lo que se volvió a sentar.

—Hyuuga Hinata, ¿por qué dices que las tierras no me pertenecen?

Sai intentó no reír ante todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no sabía como expresar la gracia que le causaba esa situación. Hinata levantó levemente la cabeza y habló lo más alto que pudo.

—Per-perdone, su majestad. Yo… pienso que las tierras le pertenecen a a-aquellos que se esfuerzan por plantar en ellas, por con-conseguir alimento con su trabajo y sobrevivir con lo poco que tienen. No… No es que no aprecie su regalo, pero busco algo más personal, a-algo que usted aprecie realmente, a-algo que llene su co-corazón de sentimientos.

Sai asintió, asimilando lo que le había dicho, entonces tomó el collar que colgaba de su cuello y se lo mostró.

—Esto me lo dieron cuando era solo un niño, creo que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ello.

La conmoción fue menor a la anterior, pero todos parecían a punto de caer enfermo. Lo que en ese momento le presentó a Hinata no era solo un collar, sino el tesoro más grande del reino, aquel que pasaba de generación en generación a los príncipes herederos y que demostraban la confianza que ponían en ello su pueblo.

Algunas chicas comenzaron a murmurar mal, incluso los soldados que estaban cerca miraron mal al príncipe, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Entonces todos empezaron a pensar que esa era la razón por la que Hyuuga Hinata hacía aquello: seguramente quería el collar del príncipe heredero.

Iban a comenzar a protestar, pero todos se detuvieron al ver que, por segunda vez, Hinata negaba con la cabeza.

Sai dejó de sonreír y se sintió ansioso, como esas veces en las que se hacía bastantes preguntas de joven y sus sirvientes solo le sonreían sin responder gran cosa. Se sentía vacío, buscando de alguna forma llamar aquel sentimiento. Volvió a ponerse el collar y vio furioso a Hinata, pero esta se armó de fuerza para responder una última vez.

—Lo que yo necesito… es a-aquello que usted daría a cambio de ese co-collar pero que en lugar de al collar usted de a cambio de mí.

Nuevamente el silencio. Muchos tardaron en reaccionar nuevamente pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que Hinata hablaba volvieron a murmurar.

Sai estuvo con el ceño fruncido un rato, pensando. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hinata hablaba y comenzó a reír. No se había equivocado: esa chica era interesante.

—Está bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Hinata, cásate conmigo. A cambio, yo daría mi vida por ti.

La susodicha sonrió y los demás hicieron una reverencia hacia la futura reina. Así, Hinata se convirtió en la primera mujer a la que un rey realmente amó.


End file.
